Ticket to Percy
by my.life.is.fictional
Summary: When Annabeth's die-hard Percy Jackson fan sister wins a trip to spend 3 months with him. Annabeth, who cannot stand any celebrities is dragged along. Will this end in a disaster, or a new relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok so this is like my 100000000000** **th** **idea for a fanfiction so I hope it's good. Can I try to get to 5 reviews before I post the next chapter? This chapter will be shorter than the rest, kind of like a preview. Thanks Guys!**

Annabeth's POV

My sister Julia, just won a trip to New York to see her favorite celebrity, Percy Jackson and I have to go with her. I hate all celebrities, but Percy is the WORST out of them all **(AN: Think about him as popular as Taylor Swift or One Direction)**!

Our bags are almost packed when I hear a knocking at the door. I forgot, Percy was coming to pick us up. Great…

~Time Skip~

We are greeted to New York by the paparazzi and tons of screaming teen fans. They all want multiple pictures of us, and I don't want to be remembered as the girls who never showed her face, so I lift my head up exposing the world to my grey eyes, blond hair, and California tan. Julia is talking to the paparazzi and is probably trying to make it seem like they are truly dating. See, in this trip Julia won, she gets to go on a date with Percy. I don't understand why someone would be so desperate over forced love.

Yes.

I am single.

But that doesn't matter. The point is that celebrities are stupid.

Percy looks at me with his green eyes and I feel angry. I bet he does that to all the girls. All that are stupid enough to fall for him.

"WRAP IT UP!" I hear someone yell.

Thank god

The crowds start clearing up until it's just the three of us left.

"Well I guess we better be heading back to my place" Percy says

"oh-my-god, OH-my-god OHMYGOD I get to stay at Percy Jacksons house" Julia started screaming.

~Time Skip~

We had dinner then we all went to our rooms. I got lost so Percy had to help me get to the room

"Hey you ok?" He asks me.

"Fine" I respond angry with him trying to talk to me. He doesn't say anything else. Then we get to my room. It's a great room, it has a HD tv mounted on the wall and a water bed


	2. Chapter 2

**:) Thank you so much! I know It's not 5 reviews just yet, but I want to update as much as possible. Thank you for all the reviews and follows. It made me smile:) btw I'm writing this on my phone so there may be some mistakes.**

I start unpacking, and Percy gets the hint to leave. When he is fully out of my eyesight, I go over to the water bed, and jump into it. It's great, I'm not used to luxury. My bed frame was my dads when HE was my age (16).

That night I wake up at 3:47 and can't fall back asleep so, I decide to give myself a tour of the mansion. There are many bedrooms, all not as nice as mine. I look at the drawers and remember that I need to unpack my things. I'll do that later. The next thing I see is a swimming pool. Odd. Pushing the door open, I go inside. The next thing I know, Pecy pokes his head out of the water.

"Oh.. Hey!" He says. I can tell he is embarrassed by the way he duck his head. It's like I discovered his deepest, darkest secret.

"You SWIM?" I ask him, which I immediately regret. He was already ashamed, and I just made it worse.

"Yep" Percy says, regaining confidence,"How else would you expect this hot body to stay in shape?"

"Well, you could go to a gym and work out there." I tell him.

"Na. Too much publicity. What do you do to keep in shape" he asks.

"Jog? But mostly I just read." I say.

"that's my wise girl!" He says.

"Seaweed Brain." I say walking out of the room

 **sorry. Really short again, but I had to write it on the way to school. Still on the 5 review goal. You don't even have to be logged in to do it. Thank you:)))). I promise to update agin soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**From now on my chapter will either be short, but a lot of them, or long but maybe only 1 every other day. Again I'm doing these on my phone VERY quickly so…. ya. Here we go.**

"Seaweed Brain" I say walking out of the room. I somehow manage to find my room and I start to unpack my bags. I open the first drawer and see boy clothes! Not my size at all, must be Percy's. I try all the other drawers, they all have his clothes in them. Weird.

I go to the pool to tell Percy about this and when I do, he tells me that the room in was HIS room and he let me borrow it. When I ask him why, he starts to tell me something, then gets a phone call.

"Hey babe." He answers. He mouths "sorry it's Rachel" to me. Rachel is Percy's girlfriend. I already knew this, but right now it hurts to see him with her. I don't have feeling for him at all, so I don't know why I would be feeling this.

***************** ***********************************Time Skip**************************************************************************************************************

Waking up the next morning I feel like I was sleeping on a raft in the ocean. In fact, I had a dream I was stuck in the middle of the ocean with only Percy. I roll over to my side, only to see Percy sleeping right next to me! I kick him off and when he hits the ground, he pops back up. He is wearing a T-shirt and long pajama pants. At least he had clothes on.

"Annabeth!" He said startled. "I didn't realize you were in here. I forgot. Don't hate me"

"Seaweed Brain," I start "There is no way you can make me hate you more than I already do" I joke

"I want to change that"

"No"

"Yes"

"NO"

"Let me take you on a trip and we can see how you like me then. Deal?"

"Sure." I agree

"Come here" he says. I go over and he hugs me! I want him to stop, but it just feels right. Right then Julia walks in.

"WHAT THE HELL ANNABETH!" Julia screams. Percy lets me go and backs up to the corner of the room.

"Julia it wo-" she cuts me off

"WHY WERE YOU MAKING OUT WITH MY BOYFRIEND!?" Julia is now screeching.

"First of all" I say trying to stay calm "We were HUGGING not making out, and second of all, he isn't your boyfriend"

 **(AN: SOOO MUCH DIALOG)**

I'm angry with Julia. I'm starting to like Percy, as a friend of course, then she comes in a ticks me off.

"Hey!" Percy says after Julia leaves, "Time for the trip, right?" I nod, at this point, I will do anything to get away from my sister.

************************************************************Time Skip******************************************************************************************************

We are now 30 minutes away from any place. Percy wanted to go to a town, about an hour away from his house. Then, his car stops. We try to call but we are out of reach from anyone. Just to make it worse, it starts raining. My dreams are coming true.

 **PLEASE REVIEW. It means sooo much. Whenever I check the story and I see a review, it makes my day. Starting now, I will give shout outs to the people who review. Thx**


End file.
